


Second Choice Ain't Half Bad - MicahxF!Reader (NSFW)

by CrimsonAdri



Series: Red Dead Smut [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Breeding Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Language, Light Angst, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: I, like many others, saw the scene where Micah asks Mary-Beth for a dance and gets shot down. And I, like many others, would have happily danced with him.(Micah is my guilty pleasure)Micah x female!Reader (third person)





	Second Choice Ain't Half Bad - MicahxF!Reader (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow.. I don’t know how...this became smut… I’m not sorry. 
> 
> He might be a bit ooc, I dunno. I tried.
> 
> Warnings/tags: SMUT, language, breeding kink, unprotected sex, possessive Micah, tiniest bit of angst, fluff.
> 
> If you wanna skip the smut skip the section after the first line.

She saw him ask Mary-Beth and she heard him get rejected. Dutch and Molly were dancing in front of their tent, Dutch's gramophone playing an upbeat tune. Y/N watched from a nearby table, drink in hand, chin in her other hand. She let out a heavy sigh but had a small smile on her face. Daydreaming about him asking her instead. Micah walked away, rather awkwardly, from Mary-Beth; he walked in front of the table and just happened to hear Y/N's loud sigh. He stop briefly and glanced her way but soon continued walking. Y/N took a swig from her bottle and finished it off. She got up and made her away to Pearson's wagon for another. Passing by Micah in the process she gave him a quick glance and met his eyes briefly. Once at the wagon she grabbed two bottles before walking back and offering one to the blond. He nodded in thanks and took it without a word. She gave him a small smile before returning to the table, not seeing how he watched her walk away. Using the table to open the bottle she continued to watch Dutch and Molly dance. The two looked so happy and it all looked so romantic that Y/N couldn't help the jealousy pooling in her gut. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye but didn't look over until someone cleared their throat. She turned her head to look up at the familiar blond who seemed to already be regretting his decision to walk over.

"Would you like to dance…" He motioned over to towards Dutch's tent. "With me?" He held out his hand and though he had his head down for his hat to hide his face she was able to see him close his eyes. He always seemed to catch her looking his way when she thought he wasn't also looking at her. She would always greet him with a small smile despite him being… well  _ him _ . The little interactions between them pushed him to try his luck but being freshly rejected brought doubt to his mind.

"Thought you'd never ask." He looked taken back by that but only for a moment before he grinned as she took his hand. She allowed him to pull her up and continued to hold his hand as they walked around to the other side of the table. "I trust you'll be a gentleman," she said quietly as she put her arms around his neck. He chuckled as he put his hands on her waist. 

"I will do my best to behave," he replied giving her a teasing squeeze and a wink. As they rocked to the music she couldn't help but notice him glancing towards the girls tent, where  _ she _ was.

"Her loss, my gain." She grinned up at him and he looked momentarily embarrassed for having been caught. He chuckled. 

"Much rather be dancing with you."

"That's why I was your first choice," she teased making him frown. She spoke again before he could respond. "She  _ is  _ pretty. I don't blame you."

"Yer mighty fine yourself. Got a pretty face," he started. She smiled up at him, a light colour coming to her cheeks. "And from what I can feel," he trailed off, letting out a low whistle, as his hands moved down to her hips and squeezed lightly, bringing her closer. She chuckled slightly.

"I thought you were going to behave yourself?" she asked, playfulness in her tone. 

"Ya just make it so  _ hard _ ," he said in a low, suggestive growl as he lowered his head to her ear. Y/N let out a giggle and buried her face against his chest. Her laughter continued a little longer than he thought necessary. "What's so funny?" She could hear the frown and anger in his voice. He gave her hips a rough, almost warning, squeeze. She lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"I'm not laughing  _ at _ you, promise," she said as she pulled herself closer. Their chests were pressed lightly together. He watched her eyes briefly flick down to his lips.

"Better not be," he muttered. She smiled at him softly before putting her head against his chest again. His arms slowly moved around her back as they continued to sway. "Only reason I asked her first was cause I thought you had standards. Glad to see I was wrong."

"Well, ain't you sweet," she said. He chuckled, a small smile pulled at his lips.

"What  _ were _ you laughing at?" he asked, no anger in his tone just curiosity. 

"I was thinking about you kissing me," she admitted, the little bit of alcohol in her system giving her all the confidence in the world. 

"And why's that funny?" She felt his breath against her hair. 

"Because you wouldn't," she said as she played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Is that a challenge?" She lifted her head to see his grin.

"If I say yes… will you kiss me?" she asked and his grin grew at the hopefulness in her eyes.

"Wouldn't matter what ya say," he muttered as he leaned down, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips before pressing them against hers. Her fingers laced into his hair and she pressed herself against him as he nipped at her bottom lip. "Yer drunk," he mumbled against her lips. Which wasn't really true, she'd only had one drink but in his mind she had to be.

"That gonna stop you?"

"Hell no," he growled before his lips smashed against hers again, his arms pulling her tighter against him. "Been wantin' ta kiss ya for a while now."

"Oh really?" He grinned into the kiss.

"Get a room!" Arthur called across the camp. Micah huffed before suddenly picking Y/N up, making her let out a squeak that turned into a giggle. 

"That sounds like a great idea," he said with a grin. 

"I was kiddin'," Arthur mumbled with a grimace as he shook his head. The poor man had already heard Karen and Sean going at it in John's tent and didn't really feel like listening to these two as well. Y/N continued to giggle as Micah carried her off. 

* * *

 

He brought them far enough away from the camp and laid her on the ground.

"Now I don't got a big fancy tent for us, so I hope the lady won’t mind-”

“Now who said I was a lady, tonight, Mr.Bell?“ she asked through half-lidded eyes as she sat up on her elbows. He let out a low groan as he crawled over her.

“Yer lookin’ ta kill me, aren’t ya?”

“You can treat me like a lady next time,” she told him. 

“Next time?” He grinned at her. 

“Well, that is, if you can satisfy me tonight,” she added. He let out a loud chuckle.

“Oh I’ll satisfy you.” His lips met hers as his hands began to undo the straps of her chemis. She let out a gasp, allowing his tongue access, as his large hands groped at her breasts. He rolled his hips against hers and let out a groan as she arched into him. Y/N could feel his solid length against her thigh as he continued to move his hips against her. She worked on the buttons on his shirt before he practically tore it off and threw it to the side. Her hands ran down his chest, tracing over the scars she found. His lips found their way to her neck as he worked at getting off her skirt. Her hands slid down his chest to the top of his pants before she helped him undo them. He pulled her skirt and undergarments off in one motion before his hand cupped her dripping heat. "Wet for me already, girl? How long you been wantin' this?"

"Since I first saw ya," she gasped as he slowly inserted a thick calloused finger. Her hands came up to grip his shoulders.

"Be lyin' if I didn't say the same." He spread her with two other fingers as he sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Fuck darlin', not sure if you can take me in this tight cunt of yours." 

"Please," she pleaded. "I need you," 

"Oh yeah? How much you need me?" She could hear the smug grin in his voice. "You need me to fill you up? Treat you like the whore you are?" 

"Fuck, Micah, if you don't fuck me right now... I won't suck you off tomorrow."

"That a promise? I would so love to see those pretty little lips choke around my cock," he growled into her ear. She let out a small whine and he chuckled. "You really need me to fuck you," he teased. She raised her hips slightly and gasped as she felt his tip bump against her. "Now now, no need to rush." He gave himself a few strokes before rubbing himself along her folds with small thrusts. Slowly, once, twice and on the third move he entered her fully, pushing in until he bottomed out causing a choked moaned to leave her throat as well as his. "Ngh...Bet you never been this full before." He began to move, snapping his hips against her, barely giving her time to adjust. Her mouth fell open as he assaulted her neck with nips and kisses. "Ain't no one else gon' fuck you but me," he growled against her skin. "Got that? Yer mine." One hand groped and fondled her breasts while the other held her thigh up against his to give him a better angle. "Tonight you're my little whore, ain't ya?"

"Yes! Yes!" Y/N gasped out, scratching lines down his back. He let out a guttural moan and his hips snapped harder. Skin slapping skin and breathy moans filled the night air; the party could still be heard faintly in the distance. He suddenly pulled out making her whine. Without a word he flipped her over, yanked her ass into the air and slammed back into her, full force. His hands gripped her hips so tight he was sure beautiful bruises would soon follow, as he slammed himself against her. Y/N held herself up on her elbows as best she could but he was hitting just the right spot to make her see stars. He felt her clenching down around him and chuckled. 

"Ain't the last time tonight you gon' do that, darlin'." He reached down around her and a rough pad of a finger began to rub at her clit. She squeaked and gripped the grass below her. "That's right, squeeze me  _ real _ good." He pulled her up so her back was against his chest and moved his other hand to grab her breast, every so often tweaking a nipple. Moving a leg up beside her, hooking her own leg over his, his hips at a better angel to make her squeak at every thrust. His hips began to move like a piston, wet slapping sounds as her cum covered his cock. He brought his mouth to her ear and groaned her name before nipping at her ear lob. 

"You're gonna make me fill you up, squeezin' me so nice. Can't wait to paint that ass." Her head fell back against his shoulder giving him better access to her neck. "Though I really wanna shoot my seed inside your nice cunt. You want that? Ngh, hah, you want that don't ya? Filthy little cum slut." He let out a breathy laugh.

"Yes! Please, fill me up! Fuck!" They fell to the ground on their sides but his hips didn't stop as he lifted her leg. 

"You get ready, yer gon' take it all. Don't you waste a single drop- hah!" He let out a sharp breath as he felt her clenching around him again as her second orgasm hit her. "Fuck-!" He jerked against her as she began to milk him for everything he had. With slow thrusts he made sure she took it all. "Gon' make you nice and full." He rubbed a hand over her bare stomach. "Everyone'll know yer  _ mine _ ."

"I'm yours," she gasped. "I'm all yours, always."

"Damn right," he said as he pulled out. His fingers soon replace his cock as he pushed his cum back inside her. "Can't waste any. How else you gon' get my baby in ya." He let out a chuckle. "You clenched around my fingers at that. You wanna carry my child, huh? Don't worry, we'll get there." She met his eyes as she turned her head. "Goddamn, you are a beautiful sight." He smashed his lips against hers and groaned into her mouth. "Damn, woman." He pulled away to look down at them. Her chest was still heaving slightly as she smiled. 

"Aren't ya glad you asked me for that dance?" she asked.

"Oh I'm glad," he said as he kissed along her neck. 

"Next time we're renting a room," she breathed out making him chuckle. 

"Course,  _ princess _ ." 

"You wanna keep fucking me, damn right I'm a princess," she said making him laugh and pull her closer. 

"I'll treat you like a damn queen if that's what it takes to get inside you," he said before kissing her neck again.

"Such a romantic," she teased. 

"What? You want flowers or somethin'?" 

"I don't expect nothin' like that from you, Micah Bell," she said with a laugh but a small sad smile that he took notice of.

"Don't think you know me," he growled. "I might surprise ya," he added, his tone lightening. 

"You do that." 

"I'm serious," he said as he frowned down at her. She hummed, her eyes closed. "You gon' sleep in the woods tonight?" he asked as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, after fixing his pants. She opened her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't tempt me, girl." He leaned over her with a grin. She smirked up at him. "Come on, Princess," he grabbed her top and handed it to her. 

Once dressed and 'presentable', the two returned to the party that was still in full swing. They went their separate ways, Micah to join some of the men in drinking and Y/N to return to the girls tent.

* * *

 

The next morning, she saw the reminders of the night before on her neck and felt the bruises and soreness on her lower half. She covered up her neck with a light scarf before any of the other girls could see and interrogate her. 

Y/N was helping to clean up the bottles littered around the camp (at the order of Miss Grimshaw) when she saw Micah mount Baylock and ride off. She let out a small sigh as her thoughts started to plague her mind. She knew men like him; one night stands were very common and all that talk last night was just that: talk. Just to get into her skirt for the night. She tried not to let the thoughts get to her, or affect her but it was no use. Another heavy sigh as she dumped empty bottles into a box got the attention of one Mary-Beth. 

"Are you alright, Y/N?" she asked. On one hand Y/N wanted to thank the girl for rejecting the man she'd spent the night with but on the other she knew that he was more attracted to Mary-Beth than he was her and it hurt. 

"I'm fine," she mumbled. 

"I saw you go off with him," Mary-Beth continued in a low voice. "He didn't force himself on you did he? You could tell Dutch and-"

"He didn't force himself on me," Y/N snapped making the girl flinch. 

"Okay," the girl said quietly. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay." Y/N looked at her a moment before looking away.

" 'M  _ fine _ , Mary-Beth, thank you."

"Alright. If you say so." The brunette walked away without another word. Y/N let out yet another sigh, far from the last one she'd do that day. 

Once the camp was cleaned up she was assigned chore after chore, no different than any other day. 

It was about noon when she heard a horse approaching from up the path. She hated how her heart leaped at the thought that it would be  _ him _ . Unfortunately, it was only Arthur returning from a hunt for deer with one on the back of his mare and a few ducks on the side. 

"Good work, Arthur!" she called and he tipped his hat to her before dismounting. Y/N returned to her work and didn't get her hopes up when she heard another horse approaching later on. She had just finished the washing and stood up when she heard heavy footsteps approaching. Turning to face him she bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a smile. 

"Saw these 'nd thought of you," Micah mumbled as he held out a small pair of earrings. His other hand behind his back.

"Saw them where?" she asked with an amused smile as she took them. 

"On some stuck up bitch in this coach I robbed," he muttered with a slight shrug. "Thought they'd be prettier on you," he added. 

"Ain't you sweet," she said with a soft smile. He grinned. 

"And," He brought his other hand around to show a small collection of wild flowers. "Yer the type a girl to want flowers, right?"

"You're full of all kind of surprises," she said as she took them. There was no hiding the smile on her face and it made him beam with pride. 

"Why you wearin' that?" he asked motioning to her scarf with a frown. "I didn't put all that work into the marks on that neck for you to go 'nd hide 'em." He reached out and unwrapped it before taking it off. "Need the other men to know yer off limits," he added with a grin. Y/N's cheeks flushed and she looked down at the flowers. 

"Shouldn't get a girl's hopes up like this, ya know," she muttered. "Ain't nice." 

"Far as I'm concerned yer my woman now," He held her chin and tilted her head up. "Whether you like it or not," he added with an almost predatory grin. 

"Lucky for you I like it," she replied as she put her arms around his nexmy. "Just know you touch another woman and you're gonna lose somethin' important," she added. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said as he grabbed her around the hips and pulled her against him, lips soon crushed against hers.

"Mr. Bell, Miss L/N is still workin' if you wouldn't mind!" Miss Grimshaw barked. He groaned and pulled away as Y/N tried to hide her face against him. 

"Fine, just save it for tonight then," he said. Y/N looked up at him. 

"Tonight?"

"I believe my  _ Queen _ wanted a hotel room," he purred. Y/N giggled as he grinned down at her. 

  
  



End file.
